The Cell Biology/Morphology Core will provide services to all 5 projects of the PPG. Services of the Core will be provided by two Facilities: the Cell Biology and the Morphology Facilities. The Cell Biology Facility serves two primary functions: (a) isolation of different cell populations from mouse livers for Projects 3 and 4. The Facility will also prepare and deliver differentiated murine neutrophils to Project 4, (b) isolation and maintenance of endothelial cells derived from human umbilical veins and arteries for Project 5. A centralized Cell Biology Facility will greatly reduce the cost of performing cell isolation and tissue culture by individual projects and will ensure a high degree of uniformity of hepatic cell and endothelial cell preparations and cultures. The Morphology Facility will serve Projects. The primary functions of this Facility are to prepare tissue samples for of routine histology and immunolocalization of adhesion molecules, cytokines, and enzymes for Projects. Additionally, confocal microscopy services will be provided to Projects 0010 and 0009 to visualize neutrophil-endothelial cell interaction, and postanoxic changes in endothelial junctional integrity. Consolidation of all morphology and imaging needs of the projects into a centralized Morphology Facility will reduce cost and maintain consistency in the quality of the work performed. Dr. Aw will serve as the Core Director and will be assisted by Drs. Alexander, Specian, and Fuseler. The Core Director and Co-Directors will meet monthly with individual Project leaders to review performance of the Core and a progress report will be presented to all PPG investigators at our monthly business meeting.